


I Fall

by RN2017



Category: Covert Affairs
Genre: Blind Character, Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RN2017/pseuds/RN2017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tell me what you think, should I do more?</p></blockquote>





	I Fall

**Author’s Notes: This is a one-short of Annie and Auggie which I’m thinking about turning into a story. This is the continuation of the season 3 finale. Also I will try to stay as true to the characters as possible, if I do decide to continue the story. Tell me what you think!!**

I Fall by **3sth3r**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Covert Affairs.**

**Annie’s POV**

            It has been two and half years since I had meet August Anderson, as known as Auggie. _Auggie_. It was unusual name but it suited him well. Even though he was blind, he still works for the CIA as a Tech. And now he is here at my door with a wonderful smile. I let him in. And after he gave me a small speech about our lives and what little time we have with being a spy. How one moment can change our world and affect more than just our friends but hundreds. He kissed me.

            _Auggie,_ I think when he kisses me. And I kiss him back. His lips are soft but his kiss is passionate one. I melt in his arms. His arms and hand roaming my body slowly taking off my shirt and I take off his jacket and shirt. And soon all of our clothes are on the floor of my apartment.

            We are back up against the bed and Auggie eases me down. With his fingertips he traces my lip and jaws, my ears and my eyes. “You’re beautiful, Annie.” Then his hand traces my body. First my arms and then breast, he moves slowly traces my legs, and then my ankles, he lastly feels my feet. He even brushes pass a sensitive spot on my foot, making me giggle. “I love it when you laugh.” He kisses my ankle.

            He moves his hand between my legs, and then over my hip. Slowly he moves on top of me, feeling around to see just how big my queen size bed is. I can feel him harden near my thigh. I press my lips into his, and release a moan. “Auggie,” I breathe. His hands move to my hips. He grinds against me, and I grow wetter between my legs. “Auggie stop teasing me.”

            He raised his eyebrows, “Teasing? Since when do I tease?” he says against my lips. He kisses along my jawline and his one if his hand moves across my pubic hair line. I shiver under his touch. Auggie lick and sucks down my neck.  He kisses between my breast and down my stomach. “I never tease.” He whispered at my pubic hair line. Auggie’s lips kiss my wet core. He then licked between my slits. I closed my eyes in pleasure. His tongue licks my nub. Then he pushes his tongue in and out of me slowly.

            I released a moan. I thread my hand into his hair and push him deeper within me. “Faster, Auggie.” I breathe. His tongue kept at it slow pace, after a few more moments he pulled his mouth from my core. I groaned in frustration, I was still burning with desire. I open my eyes and looked down at Auggie.

            “See I never tease,” he said, “when it counts.” he added. He kneeled between my legs and pushed himself into my entrance. His lips crushed mine as he entered me. Moaning deeply as he started to move slowly, the pleasure started to build. Slowly we climbed higher and higher. Auggie speed up the pace and soon I came screaming, milking him. After a few more thrust Auggie came inside me.

            Later we lay together naked and sweaty, sleeping in each other’s arms.            

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think, should I do more?


End file.
